Pro. (Non-canon 9 OC)
Pro., also spelled as''' Pro', is a character created by Franki Lew as a fan character for Shane Acker's "9". She, like the other 9 rag dolls in the film, is a "stitchpunk", a cloth homuncli created to preserve man's legacy. According to Franki Lew's works, Pro is a prototype for the stitchpunk project and has a highly damaged figure and body because of this. She is one of the main three characters in Frank Lew's "The Prototype", along side canon characters 1 and 2, as well as the spin-off stories following it. Character Background and role Before the machines began to revolt, the scientist shared his theories of alchemy with a few young colleagues. Before he began work on the original nine he decided to test the experiment using a numberless prototype with his colleague Vincent. Neither scientist expected the creature to live more then a week so they gave it a poorly made body, Vincent volunteering to transfer his soul. While the transfer was taking place an attack occurred on the city. A walker destroyed the ceiling, killed Vincent and forced the scientist to work on the original nine alone. The lost prototype survived and awoke right in the middle of a battle. Not knowing who, where, or what she was as well as horrified by the citizen’s dieing around her, the stitchpunk wandered around looking for shelter. One day she fell into a cellar and befriended an orphan boy hiding there only to have him die the next day, forcing her to stay by the corpse for comfort. Not long after this do two soldiers come in and take the body away. The stitchpunk, desperate to save her friend, followed the men and tried to jump on their jeep. There she falls off and the jeeps kicks dust in her face permanantly damaging her optics. The stitchpunk, now visually impaired, wandered about until she came to an abandoned mansion and hid there for shelter. For months, her trauma causes her hallucinations and nightmares. She was incredibly lonely having no company her entire life. One day two male rag dolls, a much younger 1 and 2, stumble upon the mansion. The stitchpunk is thrilled upon meeting others of her kind and invites them to stay with her. 2 gives her the name “Pro.”. Throughout the course of two months 1 and 2 befriend Pro. She shows them around her mansion and teaches them about certain things, mainly a sprout she has been growing. 1 and 2 coax Pro to leave her home after it is nearly destroyed by a machine and she agrees. In ''The Prototype Pro is brutally killed trying to save 2 and her friends give her a funeral, her spirit remaining unknown. In multiple alternate universes however, Pro lives and she, 1, and 2 continue their journey. Personality Pro is always cheerful and looks at the positives. She is incredibly gullible and naïve, unable to notice when 1 blatantly mocks her. Her isolation also makes her socially awkward and incapable of surviving on her own. Despite all this she is a loyal friend, sacrificing her life to save 2 in The Prototype. Prototype implies that Pro suffers from a savvier case of “post traumatic stress disorder” due to the hardship she’s been through. She has nightmares on a regular basis, usually being connected to her memories of being created. She is prone to anxiety attacks when she's to stressed. Despite her never overcoming these fears in Prototype, in the alternate stories Pro grows more mature alongside 1 and 2. Relationships In the more acurate Prototype, Pro's only companiopns are 1 and 2. '2'- 2 is Pro’s dearest friend in Prototype. He is the first person to meet Pro and even gives her the name “Pro.” as she has no number. While cautious of Pro at first he quickly becomes friends with her and is first to realize she has a mental disability. Later on in Prototype 2 tries to make Pro see the danger in staying in the mansion, eventually convincing her to leave. A few days after they leave 2 and Pro wander to far away and Pro gets a beasts attention in order to save 2 getting killed in the process. Pro dies in 2’s arms and he tries to move on. '1' 1 and Pro have implied, or in some cases completely romantic tension and companionship. In Prototype, Pro is instantly attracted to 1, having a fondness for his tone of voice. 1 on the other hand hates Pro and treats her with cruelty throughout chapters #1 and #3. It is only in chapter #5 that he starts opening up to Pro. Secretly insecure about his looks and achievements 1 is flattered by her constant praise. . During chapter #7, 1 comforts Pro after she has a bad dream and promises to protect her. From then on the two have a strong companionship. When Pro is killed in the end of Prototype, 1 is heart broken and denies her existence or any feelings he had for her. The only thing he has that reminds him of Pro is her silver Christmas bell. Appearence Pro's appearence has always been the same. Being a prototype her body is made rather poorly. Her arms and torso are all seperated into three different segments to move properly. Her cloth body ends at the knees and the rest are nothing more then bare armature. Her feet are balanced cups and her arms are made of wire and thin metal. Her muzzle, forehead and scalp are sewn together to make her head. Pro has no number on her back but under her arm and on her chest is the word: "Pro." Her optics are always a misty black/grey. In older sketches and concept art, Pro's optics are sometimes black with white pupils as a reverse of normal stitchpunks who have white optics and black puplis. Franki no longer gives her official sketches of Pro these eyes. Instead she just uses these eyes for doodles or for-fun sketches. She refers to this design as the "classic Pro". Pro wears a blue dishragg as a scarf/hood mix. She wears it like a scraf but usually puts it up as a hood. She wears a silver Christmas bell around her neck, which, after her death in "Prototype", 1 keeps hooked on his staff until the events of the movie. Character traits - This was the first 9 character Franki ever created. - One of the first characters to be featured in alternate versions of the story. - Her unofficial voice actoress is "Helena Bonham Carter".